Sister?
by Kairr
Summary: What happens when Sherlock has a twin sister? And John gets hurt? Short, T for possible language later, this is not like putting myself in... this came to me in a very strange dream hope you'll read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister?**

**What would happen if Sherlock had a twin sister? I had a weird dream, and thought of this, hope it's a good story... Possible John/OC haven't decided yet, rated T for possible language the way it's written will change, I can never star things right...R & R. Almost forgot! John is 31 Sherlock is 30...the rest is in the story. **

* * *

Sword to sword, fists clenched, foreheads sweating, the fighters are growing tired.

"Sherlock! You could help!" a voice from the stairwell freezes the two fighters in mid step, swords touching each others necks. "You could have at least... What?" the owner of the voice comes through the door, to see the fighters, frozen in place. "Do I need to break this up?"

"Um...John, this is my sister, Katherine," Says the male fighter, Sherlock. The other fighter brushes her long hair out of her eye.

"Sherlock has said many...things about you, I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Sherlock has never mentioned a sister, have you Sherlock?" John says, a little anger and confusion in his voice.

"Because she hasn't been..." he looks at Katherine, "on this continent for 6 years."

"So she just appears one day? And why were you fighting? With _swords_?"

"We were bored...right Sherlock?" Katherine says. John looks at both of them, same height, same hair color, same eyes, same personality, the only differences are Katherine's long straight hair and that she's a woman.

"Bored, of course, John you should know that by now."

"Well, yes...I'm going out, don't break anything like last time," John says, remembering the last time he left, he came back and almost had a heart attack. The door was cut in half and it looked like a tornado had hit, because Sherlock had been looking for who knows what.

* * *

John had been gone for an hour, and Sherlock and Katherine were fighting unarmed; Sherlock throwing random punches, due to his lack of training, and Katherine blocked and countered perfectly, because of her training in Karate.

"You really should take up some kind of Martial Art, it could save you life, and I should know that," Katherine says, her travels have led to many fights. Then, Sherlock's phone rings.

"Yes? Oh...we'll be there soon." Sherlock says, unhappily.

"Aren't you usually excited when you have to go? That's what you always tell me," Katherine asks, surprised.

"It's John, there...was an accident...and he's hurt, we have to get going...NOW!" Sherlock yells, an emotion in his voice that was rarely heard, fear.

* * *

**It's short, i know, but if it's good tell me, all comments are welcome, even bad, because you at least read my story, - Kairr**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sister?**_

_**Italics **_**unless in quotes ("") are thoughts. Chapter 2 of Sister?

* * *

**

_Where am I?_ Is the first thought John has when he wakes up. _The ceiling looks familiar, maybe Sarah's house? No, I was... I can't remember. Why does my head hurt so badly, maybe Sherlock...Sherlock! He was fighting with...his...sister...Katheri..._John faints and the machine that shows his pulse started to drop rapidly, waking the two that were sleeping in the chairs next to the bed.

"John? John!" a sleepy Sherlock stands up so quick that he almost falls, as a nurse and a doctor rush in.

"What happened?" asks the doctor, grabbing a tube and attaching it to Johns nose and mouth. John's pulse starts to go back to a normal speed.

"I don't know, he was sleeping then..." _did I just say I don't know? John's hurt and I can't think of anything?_

"His pulse started to slow and that machine," continues Katherine.

"Is he alright?" asks Sherlock, trying to steady himself.

"He should be fine now, his head was hit hard, not enough to break it open, but can make some functions your body would do automatically fail, like breathing, for one," the doctor says, and he and the nurse leave. _John could have died, but I wasn't there, Katherine's the only one that could talk me through...my best...my __friend's__ near death, I'm amazed we found him, under all that cr..._

"Sherlock?" John's weak voice breaks through Sherlock's thoughts.

"You're alright!" Sherlock and Katherine exclaim together.

"Maybe...what happened?" John asks, and Sherlock sits in the chair, and Katherine is left to explain.

"We were in the flat, I was showing Sherlock some moves I learned from Karate, when he gets a call from Lestrade, he always tells me when he gets a call he's excited for a new case, but when he hangs up, he's unhappy, I ask him why, and his voice has fear in it as he says 'It's John, there...was an accident...and he's hurt, we have to get going...NOW!' " Katherine stops, and Sherlock continues.

"We ran down the street where the..._accident _happened, supposedly it was a drunk driver that crashed into the wall of a building when you were walking back to the flat, and the wall collapsed, I thought that maybe they mistook someone else for you, but when we got there, any hope it was someone else was gone, the driver was killed instantly, but you survived, your head was hit badly, not enough to break it open, but the doctor said your body's functions that are usually automatic can fail, and your arm is broken" Sherlock stops, and hear looks up, just realizing that Katherine was trying to help John out of the bed. _I wonder what Katherine thinks of John, even when he's hurt and barely breathing, he still keeps a strong attitude, _Sherlock thinks, getting up to help his sister.

* * *

**Another chapter finished, Sherlock is a little OOC, but what do you think so far?**


End file.
